Closure and New Starts
by shinigami kitten tvhg
Summary: A nightly encounter between two brothers. Pasts revealed, closure made, and new beginins are started. What will happen between these two brothes, when the truth behind their hatred comes to life? ONESHOT


Hello!!! My first one-shot can you believe it?!!!

So this is my first one-shot, and ironically its longer that any of the chapters of my fic, i cant figure out why i cant write long chaps! its frustration but dont worry im trying.

Now this little creation, was actually written while i was waiting for my dad to pay in the bank.

For all of you that are reading Live turning events, dont worry i have chap 10 written and msot of chap 11 too. This week has certainly been productive! I had tought that being in college was going to leave me with little space to write, but as it turnes out, writing is actually a very good distration when your bored in class. :D:D

**Important!! **Now just for you to know, this little one-shot is going to stay that way, I have no plans on making it a story, now if in the future i come up with a plot then maybe, maybe ill continue it, but as of now, this stays like this, as i have no intention of continuing this into a story. right now im focusing on my other fic.

Disclaimer: Dont own, if I did, Kagome wouldnt exist.

Enjoy!!

* * *

He was alone, the girls, Shippo and Miroku had gone to the future after finding out that with a shard of the pearl anyone could go. Inuyasha had stayed because he didn't like the future, it was too noisy and the mix of non-organic smells bothered him, and made him dizzy. Besides, he knew that in 5oo years he would be living there, after all he was a demon. So, why rush it if he was going to be there eventually?

He decided to take his time in a long deserved hot bath. He had taken some herbal based hair care products from Kaede - believe it or not Inuyasha liked to look good, it was the demon in him- to treat his hair with a much deserved dedication.

His clothes lay neatly folded (he could be organized too, he just didn't care for it too much) and he was standing in the center of the hot spring, where it was the deepest.

The water reached his waist, soaking about 10 inches of his hair, which now went down the curve of his ass reaching the back of his tights. His hands were on his hair as he scrubbed it until he had white foam all over it, then; he submerged under water and stayed there for a few moments before going up and finishing rinsing his hair.

The sky had been particularly cloudy that night, but as Inuyasha rinsed his hair for the second and finally time, the clouds moved and uncovered the full moon, enclosing the hot spring with its light and making Inuyasha glow like an unearthly being.

Inuyasha felt the power coursing through his veins, his body was pulsing with it; similar to what happens, when he turns human, but this time, the pulsing didn't decreased, it increased and Inuyasha instead of suppressing it like he always did, let it happen.

His eyes went sharper, his senses intensified, his claw from his femininely defined hands, elongated even more. Dark purple markings like the ones on Sesshoumaru appeared on his cheeks, they were slightly jagged like they were when he turned full demon. They also appeared on his waist, ankles, and wrists and also on his neck going down to his collarbone, ending right on top of the hollow of his throat, about an inch away from touching. The royal dark purple crescent moon that was on Sesshoumaru's forehead, appeared instead, on the hollow of his back, right on top of his buttocks. It was bigger about 3 inches long and it was a solid black, his mother had explained to him that it was because of her blood that the mark was like that, apparently her family was characteristic of having a birthmark right on that place, a small jagged line that was solid black. That also explained why the markings all over his body were not smooth lines either.

Inuyasha was the perfect combination of both mother and father, which explained why he was strong and not deformed. His mother had told him that hanyous that have more blood from one parent than the other; often are very unstable both physically and mentally and also are very prone to being deformed.

As he stood there letting the moon power his full demonic transformation Inuyasha had no idea the beautiful image that he made, he also didn't know that he was being watched.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was currently walking through the forest alone; Rin, Jaken and Ah Uh were back at the camp. Rin was asleep while the other two demons kept watch. He had gone to a walk because tonight was the night of the full moon, he felt restless, full of power and he had to let it all out, so he had spent the past 3 hours since the sunset, slashing at trees and killing weak demons. Now he was walking towards the forest, to clean himself, of course the great Sesshoumaru didn't get dirty from such menial task as the ones he was doing before, but the stench of dirty demon blood on his claws was bothering, the last couple of demons had been acidic demons, which meant that besides specializing in acid based attacks, their blood was also a very potent acid. Not something that was a challenge to Sesshoumaru of course, but the smell of the acid was very potent and bothersome and his nose was currently out of business, as the only thing he could smell was the acid.

He used his sharp sense of hearing to locate a nearby hot spring and he was currently about to reach it, as Sesshoumaru walked into the hot springs making to noise at all, the image before him froze him in his place and made him catch his breath.

There was, his hanyou brother, bathing himself, and the shining moonlight was making him glow, he looked stunning; beautiful.

Watching his brother, so calm and without the sharp edges and hostile and hateful behavior made Sesshoumaru remember all the memories he had forgotten centuries ago, memories he had repressed.

_

* * *

_

As small red blur was running across the field, small six year-old Inuyasha was looking for his brother, he knew he was here, he could smell hi, he just couldn't locate him. There! He heard a sound in those bushes, he went towards them and jumped, planning on a surprised attack, when suddenly, two arms shot out and caught him.

_Sesshoumaru let out a deep chuckle, "caught you little brother" _

"_Aww, no fair!! You weren't supposed to know I was going to attack you!" small Inuyasha cutely said, then, he crossed his arms and pouted. _

_Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "I wasn't supposed to? Little brother if you want to catch me, then you have to practice more" then he pulled the still pouting Inuyasha towards him and nuzzled his neck, bringing out a small startled laugh out of the little boy. _

"_Come on little brother, it's time for dinner"_

_And so, both inu-brothers proceeded to head for the castle._

* * *

"_Big brother, where are you going?!!! Are you going to come back someday???" 10 year-old Inuyasha said, with tears in his eyes as he hugged his big brother. _

_Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha with his arms, and hugged him tight to his chest, "I can't tell you where I'm going little brother, but I promise you that I will try my best to come back"_

"_I don't want you to go! I love you!" cried Inuyasha_

"_I have to go, I don't have a choice and I love you too brother, don't ever forget" said Sesshoumaru as he put Inuyasha to the ground again, he kissed that cute little nose, and stood up. _

_He turned around and with a last good bye; he went away, leaving a crying Inuyasha behind, without knowing that he would never to come back. _

* * *

Sesshoumaru shook his head, he didn't want to remember the reason things are as they are right now; he had had to leave. The council at that time didn't think he was capable of being the new lord, having a hanyou brother and a human to take care of. And the total hate and discrimination that most of the council members had towards Inuyasha wasn't helping things either. Finally after two assassination attempts, Izayoi convinced him that it was best if they went back to her village.

Sesshoumaru hadn't planned for things to turn like they did, he had fully intended to keep his words and come back for Inuyasha, but by the time things had changed and he had gotten rid of most of the members of the council and convinced the new members of his views and of his way of ruling; Izayoi had died, and Inuyasha had disappeared. When she died Sesshoumaru got the news immediately and he had send for Inuyasha but they couldn't find him, and at that time Sesshoumaru couldn't dedicate all time to search for him, so his search attempts were feeble and weak, so Inuyasha couldn't be found, and Sesshoumaru eventually gave up.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done and the cause of his cold personality.

'_Maybe now that we are alone, things can be settled up, maybe now he will let me explain things to him, even if that doesn't change his hatred towards me' _he thought, Sesshoumaru walked forwards and purposely stepped on a branch. He was ready to settle this matter between them. He wanted to make things right.

* * *

Inuyasha was snapped out if his trance by the sound of a snapping branch behind him, he turned around ready for attack when he saw who the intruder was. His brother stood there, in all his beautiful glory, he was quietly watching him almost as if expecting something. Then Inuyasha realized that his brother had _sneaked _up to him, and then had let his presence known, which meant that he was there to fight, if he had, then he would have surprised Inuyasha with a nasty comment giving him enough time to get prepared before attacking, Sesshoumaru had honor after all.

Inuyasha quietly observe his brother, he looked relaxed and no hostile aura surrounded him, and his face, it surprised him, it wasn't in his usual cold mask, instead it was serene, calmed and relaxed, it reminded him of _old times. _'_He looks like, before… like what he was before he abandoned me, before he lied and left me', _thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha relaxed his stand and turned to fully face his brother.

"Big brother" he quietly said, he was taking his chances; it had been a long time since he had said that.

Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised by the greeting, he hadn't expected to be called like that, not after all that had happened, and besides, the hateful look that Inuyasha always took when he was near, had pretty much vanished al his hopes. But now, here he was and Inuyasha had called him '_Big Brother', 'Maybe be, just maybe there is a chance after all' _he thought.

"Little brother" he said back

"Why have you come here Sesshoumaru" asked the hanyou.

"I came to wash myself little brother" he truthfully answered. Inuyasha snorted softly, "So you didn't know I was here then?"

"No"

Inuyasha was about to give him a nasty reply when he smelled it, the acidic smell of those nasty demons, and then he knew why Sesshoumaru hadn't smelled him here, his nose was practically useless at the moment. He had probably heard the water in order to find the hot springs.

"Acid demons eh?" said Inuyasha, he moved to stand more comfortably, he crossed his arms and said "so you really didn't know I was here, so go ahead and wash your hands, then you can go and we will both move on with our business"

"No"

"What? _No?? _Why not? It's not lie you were expecting me here, so what do you have to say to me now?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I want to talk to you little brother" he calmly said, "I want to set things straight"

"Set things straight?? What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Sesshoumaru quietly approached the edge of the hot springs, he crouched down, and started washing his hands, "I want to tell you what really happened all those years ago, I want you to know the truth since it's obvious you mother didn't have the time to tell you before she died"

"What do you know about that!!? You weren't there!" he angrily screamed.

"I know, because had she told you, then things wouldn't be like they are"

Sesshoumaru stood up, he walked a few steps towards a tree, and then he sat down and leaned back against it. He motioned Inuyasha to join him and waited.

Inuyasha stepped outside the springs, grabbed his haori, put it on and then went to sit in front of Sesshoumaru, the haori barely covering everything and giving Sesshoumaru a tantalizing view of smooth and creamy white inner tights.

"So talk" he said, then, he leaned back on his hands, showing even more skin to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, to calm himself then, he started talking.

"Back then, you didn't know but the after father died, and I was named the Lord of the West, the council started pressuring me to get rid of you and Izayoi, they disproved of me taking care of a human and a hanyou. At the beginning I ignored them, and Izayoi and I started making plans, to change things and make them better for you and all humans living in my lands."

"When you turned ten, the members of the council had had enough, and they planned your death" Inuyasha looked surprised, "I never knew that had happened". "That's because I stopped it, I had enough spies around so I found out. I stopped it but I couldn't blame who did it, then when there was a second attempt, Izayoi came to talk to me"

"My mom?" he exclaimed

"Yes, you mom, she convinced me that the best thing to do was for you two, to go back to her village, that way you would both be save, as long as it looked like I had disowned you and expelled you from the castle"

Inuyasha was looking more and more surprised.

"I had planned in killing all members that were against hanyous, then I was going to convinced the remaining ones and the new ones that hanyous could be accepted in society or at least that they would be welcome in my lands"

Now Inuyasha looked positively shocked. "Don't look like that little brother" said Sesshoumaru with a small smile on his face, "after all, in all your travels, where have you found more hanyous?"

And it was _true; _most of the hanyous they had come across lived in the western lands. "So what happened??"

"You mother died"

"What?"

"She died and you left, back then I hadn't accomplished my task yet, but as soon as I heard I sent for you, but they didn't found you, and I had so much to do, I couldn't be free to do as I pleased like I do now, back then I was just starting my reign and I couldn't leave the throne alone, threats were very common and betrayal was hanging in the air all around, so I couldn't dedicate myself to look for you"

"Then, time passed and I couldn't find you. I gave up" he looked to the ground with a _shame _filled look, "Now I regret doing that" he quietly finished.

Silence surrounded them, Inuyasha sat there, with a stunned look, as he processed all the information, '_he loves me still! He doesn't hate me! He never abandoned me!' _he thought, '_but, is it true? What if he's lying?' _but as he looked at his brother, the shame and regret clear in his eyes, he knew the truth, and with that he made a decision.

Sesshoumaru was still looking at the ground so he didn't see Inuyasha move, he heard him but he didn't know what he was doing, '_is he going to go away? Is he going to hit me, try to kill me perhaps? I deserve it after all' _those were his thoughts; therefore he was completely shocked when he felt soft but strong hands grab his cheeks and lift his face.

As he looked at his brother in the eyes, for the first time he noticed the slight changes in Inuyasha, from the markings to his aura, and with his nose back to full function he smelled his blood, he was a full demon. '_Must be the full moon'_ was his last thought as Inuyasha's voice snapped him into attention.

"I forgive you, and I am sorry too, I should have had more trust in you, you had said you were going to come back, you had promised and you never break you word…"

A long thin finger on his lips stopped him from continuing talking, "It was not your fault, you were young and you didn't know, you forgive me, and for that I am glad. I don't want you blaming yourself, now that we both know the truth, let's forget about the past, and focus on the now" , finished Sesshoumaru, right before he closed the distance between then and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Inuyasha was shocked at his brother's actions, and the kiss was so short he didn't have time to do anything, be it kiss back or push him away.

As Sesshoumaru drew back, he looked at his brother right in the eye, "I have always loved you, little brother" he said, "and you have grown to be so strong and beautiful, I want you to be mine and no one else's" he finished growling possessively.

Inuyasha was even more surprised at his brother's statement, he himself had not ignored how his brother looked the first time they had encountered each other after all this years. It's not like he looked different, it's more like how Inuyasha looked at him. Back then, he had been a kid, and besides thinking his brother was pretty there was nothing else to his brother's look. But now, now that he was a grown demon; he couldn't miss how beautiful Sesshoumaru was, with his long hair and elegant body and pose. His brother's look combined with the love he had for him, had made him the only demon, human or hanyou that Inuyasha could think about, could love.

Sesshoumaru waited anxiously for his brother's answer, and he was joyously relieved when Inuyasha smiled and reached for him.

Inuyasha reached and touched his brother's cheek with one hand, the other rested on his chest, grabbing onto his white haori –as Sesshoumaru had removed his armor before, to be more comfortable- then he said "I love you too brother, never stopped and I can't think of someone better than you to be with", and with that he pulled his brother to him and kissed him.

Sesshoumaru quickly and enthusiastically returned the kiss, and wasted no time in dominating Inuyasha, not that he put much of a fight, happily giving himself to his big brother, his alpha. Sesshoumaru put his arms around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him to his lap, so that Inuyasha was straddling him. Inuyasha settled his hands on his brother's long silky hair. Sesshoumaru started stroking Inuyasha's back, one of his hands grabbing a hand full of hair.

As they broke apart for air, Sesshoumaru greedily attacked a smooth, long throat, making Inuyasha moan and the sensation. One of Sesshoumaru hands moved to Inuyasha's front, opening his haori and pushing it of him, so that it pulled on his waist. Inuyasha started opening Sesshoumaru's haori, wanting to see his brother's body too. Soon they were both lost to their hot and love filled passion.

* * *

Later, their new found passion sated for the moment, they lay on the forest, using some of Sesshoumaru's clothes as pillow, Sesshoumaru on his back, with one of his arms around Inuyasha's waist, Inuyasha laid with his head on Sesshoumaru's chest, listening to his heartbeat, his long hair, covering both him and Sesshoumaru.

"What are we going to do now?" Inuyasha asked, as one of his hands made circles on his brother's chest.

"I do not intent to leave you never again Inuyasha" said Sesshoumaru as his grip tightened.

"I didn't mean that, Sesshoumaru, and I don't want you to ever leave me again" he said, "I was referring to you pack, and to mine"

"That is quite simple brother, we are together now, therefore you pack is my responsibility too"

"So we are going to travel together then" concluded Inuyasha, "you may be my alpha now brother, but don't expect me to follow you every command, if you do then you don't know me at all"

Inuyasha felt more that heard, the deep chuckled that came from Sesshoumaru, "I don't expect that Inuyasha, after all that wouldn't be you, you were always a rebellious little pup" he warmly said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha weakly protested. He sighed deeply, and yawned, "hmm, I wonder how the guys will react, that will be fun, especially Kagome, that silly girl has a crush on me"

A possessive growl was heard, "well she will know that you are mine now"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha yawned. "Sleep little brother, I will guard us" Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha settle more comfortably against his brother now mate if the mark in his neck was anything, and proceeded to fall asleep.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, acutely aware of his surroundings, even more so than ever, as he now had something very precious to protect.

Both demons unaware of the process going on, inside Inuyasha's abdomen.

Sesshoumaru would soon have even more reasons to be protective and alert.

Things were sure going to be lively from now on.

* * *

Like it!!! Read and Review please!!


End file.
